


Touch

by flame-paladin (astrocops)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrocops/pseuds/flame-paladin
Summary: "Person A and Person B are in a relationship but it is not too physical yet. When Person A wants to move the relationship forward Person B, absolutely terrified, comes out as trans. Person A responds by giving them a deep kiss." (from otpprompts on tumblr)Lance and Keith have been together for a while, and Lance is scared to go further. It's not that he doesn't want to--he certainly WANTS to--but there's something he hasn't told Keith yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hammerkind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammerkind/gifts).



> As will always be the case, Keith and Lance are of age in this fic.

“May I touch you?”

“What?”

Keith looked away, face flushed. “May I touch you?”

Lance blinked up at him owlishly, a blush creeping up his face.

“Um. Maybe not this time.”

He winced, looking away, and Keith pressed his lips to Lance’s forehead.

“Okay. Do you want to keep kissing?”

After a moment of consideration, Lance nodded, shooting Keith a grateful smile.

Each time Keith asked, Lance felt guiltier. Was it wrong for him to keep hiding this? Was it wrong for him to string Keith along like this, when he might never be comfortable enough with him to go any further than a few hickeys?

Of course, Keith never seemed miffed about it—he always accepted it with a smile or a kiss and made sure Lance was comfortable with what they were doing. It was almost frustrating, how much patience the hot-headed paladin was displaying—not that Lance wasn’t grateful! He was. But every time Keith asked, it chipped something away from Lance’s resolve.

The plan was to, eventually, let Keith know. To sit him down and tell him that the universe was supremely unkind and had tossed Lance into a body he wasn’t comfortable with. To let him know that Lance was trans. Not that it really mattered what the plan was, with the way Lance had just blurted it out, hands raising to cover his mouth.

When he peered up at last, he found that Keith was supremely unaffected, a single black brow quirked.

“You know, I’d been wondering how in the hell I kept pulling the wrong binders out of the laundry,” he mused, and Lance’s jaw dropped. “I figured they were Pidge’s, but this makes a lot more sense. There’s no way in hell I’d fit in one of Pidge’s binders.”

Keith was all but muttering now, calm and collected.

“So… wait. Hang on a minute here. Not only are you not phased by this, but you’re trans too?” Keith snorted, nodding.

“What, all those comments about how girlish my figure was weren’t purposeful jabs?” he teased, and Lance flushed so hard his ears burned. Slowly, his temporary smugness melted away, and realization dawned.

“You… didn’t know?”

It was Lance’s turn to laugh then, slowly relaxing against the sheets of Keith’s bed and lifting one of his hands to curl in Keith’s thick hair. The red paladin tipped his head back against the touch, looking down with curious eyes.

“No,” Lance replied, his smile almost wistful. “A pretty big part of my stupid mock-rivalry with you was that I thought you were cis and I had to be better or I was less of a man, or something.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

They were silent for a moment, and Keith took advantage of the lull in conversation to dip his head and kiss Lance, soft and sweet. Lance hummed, content to be pressed down into the pillows as he wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist.

“Do you still want to touch me?” he breathed as Keith pulled away, and relished the way his eyes widened in shock. Lance expected him to stammer, but his voice was steady and soft as he replied, “ _Yes_.”

It was clear that neither of them were expecting anything like this—they froze for a moment, until Keith realized that they couldn’t do anything at all if he didn’t get off of Lance. He sat up on his knees and shifted to the side, swallowing as Lance tugged his own shirt over his head. All it took was a look for Keith to do the same, and he delighted in the way Lance stared at him.

Seconds melted away as they sat there, watching one another and waiting.

“I’m not comfortable taking my binder off,” Lance blurted finally, “but I really have only been turning you down because I hadn’t told you yet. I’ve kind of been dying to tell you yes? So unless you’re not sure or something, we can...”

Keith studied Lance’s face for a moment, curious, and shifted to finger the button of Lance’s jeans.

“The last several times I’ve been the one to stop us kissing, it was because I was so disgustingly wet I was scared I’d soak my jeans,” he said in a tone bordering thoughtful, and wow, if Lance wasn’t incredibly invested before, he sure was after hearing that. “So trust me. I’m sure.”

Lance’s hands didn’t even shake as he lifted them to pop the button on Keith’s pants, tugging them off his hips impatiently. Keith started laughing again, bright as bells, and helped Lance get them off of his legs before starting on the blue paladin’s. Lance lifted his hips so Keith could pull the fabric down, looking away as a tender kiss was pressed to the inside of his knee.

“Would you rather ease into everything or delve in?” Keith asked, and Lance’s stomach flipped as he heard how rough his voice was. Mushy indecision could be tomorrow’s problem, he immediately decided.

“We’ve been easing for the last several months,” Lance replied, “I think we’ll be okay if we delve in.”

He expected Keith to curl his fingers into his boxers. He even expected teasing touches to the sensitive skin of his thighs. All but certain he couldn’t be flabbergasted any more than he already had been, Lance was utterly unprepared for Keith to sit between his legs, hunching over to press kisses down the flat of his stomach.

His hands shot down to curl his fingers in Keith’s hair, holding on desperately as Keith nipped one of his hipbones.

“Stop me,” Keith said, and the look in his eyes when he glanced up wrecked Lance. “Stop me right now if this is too much.”

“It’s not.” Lance shook his head and Keith moved his hands to gently spread his folds, laving his tongue over Lance’s clit.

Lance almost choked on moan that slipped from his lips, face heating up as he heard Keith hum. Hands fisted tightly in Keith’s hair now, Lance let his head fall back, chest heaving. Every swipe made him shudder, and Lance made himself close his eyes instead of looking down again at Keith’s satisfied eyes. Never once in his life had he understood what the hell “bedroom eyes” were supposed to look like, but he was starting to learn.

The rhythm of Keith’s mouth against him bumped out of rhythm at last, getting faster and faster until Lance’s back was arching. He was making loud, quick sounds, hips bucking up against Keith’s mouth as he careened toward climax. Dimly, Lance was aware of his thighs shaking, of Keith shifting between his legs for a more comfortable angle.

Lance came as Keith gave his clit a little suck, hips jolting as Keith kept going. Lance had to really tug to get Keith’s mouth away from him, weakly protesting. “Sorry,” he panted, smiling as he saw the slick mess Keith’s chin was. “Oversensitive.”

Teasingly, Keith pressed a last kiss to Lance’s clit before pulling away. “Sorry,” he breathed, face flushed as he sat up, absently licking his lips. “That was... really nice. You make cute faces.”

“Oh my god, shut up,” Lance sputtered, sitting up to steal a kiss. “And while you’re at it, lay down. Let me take care of you too.” Keith laughed but gladly complied, wriggling out of his boxers and then crossing his ankles as he settled in comfortably. Lance rolled his eyes, gentle hands skimming over Keith’s sides.

Despite his relaxed pose, it took several moments for Keith to calm down, his muscles tense until Lance began kissing his neck. He watched with fascination as Keith’s face became red and his eyes got half-lidded. The blue paladin carefully reached between Keith’s legs, seeking out his clit to touch and rub. Keith jerked under his lips, a choked sound escaping his mouth. To think, Lance could’ve been getting all these reactions and more if he’d just spoken up earlier.

All but literally shaking his head, Lance kissed lower, treating Keith’s binder like it was skin and not hesitating once to kiss it too, smiling at the sound of Keith’s soft gasp. Usually, Keith was very peculiar about how they were situated—always Keith on top, between Lance’s legs—so it was nice to see him with his dark hair fanned out on the pillow for once.

By the time Lance reached Keith’s hips, Keith had been whispering, “please,” for ten minutes. Red splotches trailed up to his binder, and Lance felt a rush of pride. He’d done that—the pleading, the squirming, the hickeys. He nudged Keith’s legs open, settling between them carefully and leaning in to slide his tongue along Keith’s folds. Keith’s thighs tensed, and Lance relished in the slide of their skin as Keith bent his knees.

Lance took a moment to get comfortable, curling his arms under Keith’s legs so he could hold his thighs and keep them open. The wet spot on the sheets were a testament to how worked up Keith was, and Lance decided he’d wasted enough time. He licked Keith’s clit again, humming as Keith let out a soft sound. His chin was dripping in moments, saliva and slick making a sticky mess of Lance’s face, but he didn’t mind in the least.

One of Keith’s hands curled in the sheets beside his hip, and Lance let go of his thigh to lace their fingers. Keith moaned as Lance flicked his tongue over his clit again and again, his legs shaking. Pleased and sated, Lance began to anticipate watching Keith tip over the edge. He was being so quiet—would he get louder? Would he go silent?

Keith’s grip tightened like a vice and then his hand was ripped away, his hips jerking and twitching. “Lance,” he gasped, “Lance, I need you to—I need you to stop, sorry—“

Lance pulled away, a confused expression on his face as he sat up.

“Did I, uh. Did I do something wrong?” he asked, concern clear on his features, and Keith shook his head.

“No,” he laughed, chest heaving. “No way. That was… really, really nice. I just got overloaded.”

No less confused, Lance crawled up to lay beside Keith, brows furrowed. “So… I did too well?”

“Kind of,” Keith began. “I just—I mean, I’ve never cum before? I always get too sensitive and it gets to be too much. That’s the closest I’ve ever been, though, I think.” That, Lance completely understood. He’d been there before—generally after cumming several times, but still.

“Oh. Alright.” Keith shifted so he was leaning over Lance and kissed him, and affection bloomed in Lance’s chest. His smile when Keith pulled away was bright and softened by drowsiness, and Keith kissed him again.

“If we put our shirts back on, will you take your binder off?” Lance asked. “I want to cuddle, but I know I’ll fall asleep if we do.”

Keith paused, thinking. “I think that’ll be alright, yeah. That sounds nice.”

Both of them scrambled for their clothes, and Keith swatted Lance’s hand away from their discarded boxers. “Hold on.” Keith stood and walked over to his dresser, pulling out two fresh pairs of boxer briefs, and it hit Lance what had just happened.

“We just had sex,” he said when Keith handed over a black pair, also offering a new shirt. “I know,” Keith replied as he pulled his own pair on and nudged Lance over so he could have the outermost side of the bed.

“It was awesome,” Lance sighed, tugging the new boxers up his legs. They were a bit snug, but he blamed it on the cut. “Here—you look that way, and I’ll look at the wall. Let me know when I can look again,” he added, waiting until Keith turned around to carefully tug his binder off. Blindly, he grabbed for one of the shirts and put it on, sighing in relief when he found that it wasn’t too tight for his comfort.

Once they’d both gotten dressed again, Keith pulled back the blankets on his bed and the slipped under them, feet brushing occasionally as they settled in. They stilled at last with Keith spooning Lance, his legs pressed against Lance’s and his soft breath against Lance’s shoulder blades. Drowsily, Lance lifted his head a bit and turned back to face Keith as much as he could.

“Give me a goodnight kiss,” he murmured, and Keith shifted to do so with a soft hum.

“Goodnight, Lance,” Keith murmured as he settled in again.

“Mm. Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> New pseud, new fandom!
> 
> I've been wanting to write Klance since I caught up in early January--I was hoping on something more substantial than this, but my original fic is taking much, much longer than previously anticipated. So have this to tide you over!


End file.
